


ventiquattr'ore

by Dhely



Category: Marvel
Genre: AU, Drugs, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2018-12-12
Packaged: 2019-09-16 22:19:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16962537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dhely/pseuds/Dhely
Summary: E' il 'seguito' di L'angelo d'argento.Quell'universo è quello lì, Pietro è vestito così.Pietro viene contattato da Victor per un ennesimo lavoro..





	1. 1

Pietro prese una boccata d’aria, umida e fredda, della notte. 

L’alba non era ancora arrivata a colorare il cielo, ma presto l’avrebbe fatto. 

Si chiese se la sua era la stessa sensazione di qualcuno che tornasse a casa dopo una normale giornata di lavoro. 

Il fiato gli si condensava in piccole nuvole chiare davanti alle labbra. 

No, la sua non era stata una giornata di lavoro, a dire il vero. 

Da qualche parte, qualcuno, si stava svegliando con le ultime notizie di quella strage avvenuta due notti prima, i sei spacciatori uccisi in un club in quella maniera spettacolare, crudele: sangue ovunque, un mare di sangue e dolore, sofferenza. 

Non che si meritassero niente di meno, in effetti. 

Ecco, quella era stata una sua normale serata di lavoro. Questa? 

Fece un piccolo sorriso. 

Questa era una stata solo divertimento. 

I suoi passi strappavano echi dalle facciate scure dei palazzi. 

Era un professionista dell’intrattenimento. 

Un performer. 

In chissà quanti modi lo chiamavano, era certo che la maggior parte non fosse così asettica, né lusinghiera. 

Sorrise. 

Non che gli importasse. 

La rispettabilità era qualcosa che non suscitava alcun interesse in lui. 

Gli fosse importata non sarebbe stato lì, vestito in quel modo. E non si sarebbe divertito tanto. 

La serata era passata liscia come l’olio, ed era finita come in standard: il titolare aveva così insistito ad accompagnarlo in auto al suo hotel che Pietro non aveva proprio potuto dirgli di no. E, come era altrettanto ovvio, questo non aveva saputo tenere le mani a posto. 

Avrebbe potuto fare il professionista, il tipo ‘infrangerebbe tutta la mia etica lavorativa!’, oppure il finto ingenuo ‘non mi sarei mai immaginato una cosa del genere, da un uomo come te!’, ma perché poi? Cosa sarebbe cambiato? A cosa sarebbe servito? 

Quel club, piuttosto anonimo, era un ottimo punto di osservazione, di raccolta informazioni e di riparo: sarebbe stato meglio sgombrare il campo da ogni possibile equivoco. 

Era scivolato su di lui, a cavalcioni del sedile del guidatore, e gli aveva stretto la gola così forte che avrebbe portato i segni per giorni. 

D’altra parte i dolcevita andavano così di moda, quell’anno. 

Ed aveva esplicitato tutto quello che andava esplicitato, in modo che non ci fossero lati oscuri o cose equivocabili, tra di loro: erano sempre quelle a rendere ogni lavoro un inferno. 

Il capo aveva annuito, ovviamente. Terrorizzato, anche, ma non poteva certamente ringraziarlo – anche se forse avrebbe dovuto. 

Poi l’aveva salutato, ed era sceso. 

Ovviamente non gli aveva dato l’indirizzo corretto.  

Pietro stava camminando da qualche decina di minuti per raggiungere il motel del quale aveva prenotato una stanza. 

Cosa ci sarebbe stato di più sgradevole di trovarsi in stanza il capo, o un collega, in un momento sbagliato? 

Seguì l’ombra scura attorno al perimetro del palazzo, facendo il giro più lungo e si guardò intorno prima di attraversare il corridoio illuminato fiocamente da un lampione tremolante. 

Mise una mano sul pomello della porta e fece una smorfia 

Oh, sì, c’era qualcosa di peggio che trovarsi un estraneo nella propria stanza senza averlo pianificato. 

Trovarci Victor, per esempio. 

Si chiuse la porta alle spalle, slacciandosi il cappotto scuro. 

Victor era solo una figura alta, dalle spalle enormi che potevano oscurare quasi del tutto la luce sporca che filtrava da oltre le tende luride. 

“Saltiamo i convenevoli.” la sua voce raspava sul fondo della gola, bassa e roca. 

Sexy? 

No, non sexy. Lui era sexy, Victor era terrorizzante. 

Pietro sentì distintamente i suoi occhi, dorati e lucenti come quelli di una tigre, scivolargli addosso. 

Poteva sentire chiaramente la rabbia come stemperarsi, la frustrazione e la noia evaporare, e la fame soverchiare ogni cosa. Bastava guardarlo, di solito era quella la reazione standard, ma con Victor era tutto pericoloso, anche respirargli troppo vicino, figurarsi suscitargli un desiderio così forte. 

Si chiese, oziosamente, quando si fosse stufato di tenersi a bada e, semplicemente si fosse avventato su di lui. Non sarebbe riuscito a fermarlo neppure in un milione di anni, e quindi si limitava a godersi il miracolo che non fosse ancora successo. 

Avrebbe dato qualsiasi cosa per togliersi gli stivali, i tacchi lo stavano uccidendo, ma quei centimetri in più gli davano la sensazione di quasi poterci parlare da pari, e per ora non voleva lasciargli nessun vantaggio. 

“Avanti, allora. Cosa fai qui? Così a ridosso di una missione non è mai capitato.” 

Era vero. 

Di solito le chiamate erano rare e sporadiche, per non insospettire troppo. Bastava solo che non iniziasse a girare la voce che ci fosse un serial killer che frequentava i club, e per lui sarebbe stata la fine! 

Non che a Erich importasse troppo, quello che a lui conveniva o meno, ma finora era stata una collaborazione ragionevole e profittevole per entrambi. 

Si chiese cosa fosse cambiato, e, insieme, temeva di saperlo. 

“Il capo ha bisogno del suo diavoletto preferito.” 

Il sorriso scintillava come una mezzaluna di zanne. 

Demonio. 

Glielo avevano ripetuto in molti, in mille modi differenti: in estasi, eccitati, terrorizzati, morenti. 

Gli piaceva esserlo. 

Era certo che Victor lo sapesse nel modo istintivo e viscerale in cui sapeva ogni cosa. 

Il potere era una sensazione intossicante. Suscitare piacere, desiderio, passione struggimento. Saper far muovere secondo il ritmo dell'ondeggiare dei propri fianchi chiunque avesse davanti, poterli plasmare e farli desiderare quello che lui voleva che desiderassero. Farli a pezzi sotto i tacchi, farli a brandelli e renderli polvere. 

Adorava quel potere, e adorava sentirselo scivolare addosso. 

E il sangue? Sì anche quello era potere. Era un battesimo, ogni volta era un rinnovare un giuramento, un legame, era come essere incoronato. 

E Victor, più di chiunque altro, sapeva cosa fosse l’odore del sangue, la sua consistenza sulle dita, l’espressione di occhi che si spegnevano, l’eccitazione che si creava nello strappare e spezzare e annientare. Diventare un dio della morte. 

Era quella la chimica, tra di loro: forte e pesante, viscida e inesplicabile. Si formava ogni volta, come un diapason che non potesse non vibrare, ed ogni volta riuscivano a starsi a distanza per chissà quale sortilegio. 

“Sai che non mi piace esibirmi troppo spesso. La frequenza può annientare l’effetto sorpresa.” 

Una risata, aspra. 

“Ma chi mai potrebbe stufarsi di vederti? - scosse il capo, le spalle si sciolsero un attimo – Il capo ha detto di dirti che lo sa, ma questa è una cosa importante, lunga. Diversa.” 

Fece un cenno, una cartelletta sul comodino sembrava contenere una decina di fogli, ritagli di giornali, qualche foto. 

Diversa, nuova.  

Eccitante. 

Un brivido, lungo la schiena. 

Se fosse stato un altro cliente avrebbe parlato di compensi, avrebbe chiesto un anticipo, avrebbe mercanteggiato e giocato e bluffato. 

Ma Erich era un uomo serio, di parola. 

Adorava lavorare per Erich. 

A volte credeva che l’avrebbe fatto anche gratis – cosa che si guardava bene dal dire. 

Ritornò con lo sguardo su Victor. 

“Avrà la mia risposta entro ventiquattr'ore.” 

\--- 

Erano passate le ventiquattr'ore, e poi altre trentasei. Altrettante, e Pietro era davanti al bersaglio. 

Sorrise. 

Davanti, certo. 

Prima che lo vedesse. Prima che lo guardasse come se fosse un angelo della lussuria, un dio scintillante comparso solo per dare un senso alla sua squallida vita. 

Prima che cascasse ai suoi piedi senza neppure saperlo. 

Sebastian. 

Camminare nei fasci di luce stroboscopica che faceva a pezzi un’oscurità pesante, scintillando come un diamante. Muoversi appena segnando un confine invisibile tra questo mondo e un altro, fatto di passione e fiamme e desiderio, in bilico su un paio di tacchi a spillo. 

Respirare. 

Bastava questo. 

Bastava molto meno. 

Ma con lui Pietro era voluto andare sul sicuro. 

Aveva cantato, languido, terribile, sexy da morire, un corsetto così stretto che quasi gli rendeva impossibile respirare, i guanti si raso che gli facevano i polsi tanto sottili, la voce a raspargli il fondo della gola, la matita scura attorno agli occhi a farli diventare quasi due fuochi ultraterreni che non si erano staccati un momento da lui. 

Era certo di averlo fatto venire nei calzoni due volte prima della fine dell’ultima canzone. 

Non c’era alcuno stupore, allora, nel vederlo soddisfatto e sgomento insieme mentre si avvicinava al suo divanetto. 

Parole leggere, inutili, senza senso, che si perdevano nel suono vibrante del locale, la musica che rombava sottopelle, impostando il ritmo dei loro respiri. 

Neppure due minuti ed era avvinghiato a lui, altri quattro ed aveva la schiena premuta contro lo schienale della sua limousine, diretti nel suo appartamento, l’autista che si sforzava disperatamente di distogliere lo sguardo dallo specchietto retrovisore, mentre la luce dei lampioni dava il tempo ai loro movimenti. 

Al quinto orgasmo che gli aveva strappato senza che potesse neppure pensare di slacciargli il primo bottone degli shorts, Pietro si concesse un sorriso. 

Uno di quelli divertiti, superiori, arroganti. 

“Dio, sei davvero un demonio.” 

Contatto avvenuto, senza alcun dubbio.


	2. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pietro ha incontrato Sebastian, e l'obiettivo si fa via via più chiaro

Da dove diavolo era uscito fuori quello era impossibile da sapere.

Pietro, aveva detto di chiamarsi. Non che importasse davvero, in fondo, ma era un bel nome, aveva un qualcosa di esotico.

Ma niente stava al livello del modo che aveva di muoversi, così sinuoso ed elegante.

Come ora.

Dannazione a lui.

Nudo nel centro del suo letto, bello come un angelo, tentatore come un demonio: senza vergogna, senza rimorsi.

Sorrideva in quel modo, e lo guardava così, gli mandava a fuoco lo stomaco semplicemente sbattendo lentamente le palpebre.

Non era la prima volta che si portava a casa qualcuno di sexy da una serata, ma non era mai durato così tanto.

Sebastian non riusciva bene a sgarbugliare il filo dei pensieri, sapeva solo di averlo visto e averlo voluto.

La notte era finita in quel letto, e il giorno era incominciato nello stesso modo, poi c’erano stati pranzi, e cene. Aveva spedito qualcuno a comprargli qualcosa da mettere addosso che fosse leggermente più decente che quel corsetto e quegli shorts assassini, per poterlo portare fuori, con sè– cosa che solitamente non faceva mai con le troie che raccattava in giro. 

Gli avrebbe comprato qualsiasi cosa per assicurarsi di avercelo lì, così, inchiodato ai suoi comandi, obbediente e meraviglioso, per sempre.

Era perfetto.

Erano passati giorni, una settimana, forse.

Aveva cose più importanti, da fare, che trastullarsi col suo nuovo giochino, ma che male c’era nel prendersi un altro po’ di tempo per sé?

Avrebbe dovuto pensare a comprargli un appartamento, forse, ma l’idea di avercelo lontano gli era intollerabile.

Quando gli fosse passata, probabilmente, avrebbe scelto un’altra sistemazione. Per ora stava benissimo lì dove stava, a dividere il suo spazio vitale, la sua casa, la sua aria.

Uno così, poi, non era saggio lasciarlo da solo.

La carta di credito batté un paio di volte contro la superficie di cristallo del tavolo.

La luce del pomeriggio era quasi violenta nella sua stanza.

Pietro brillava come un diamante sulle lenzuola di seta nera, gelido e meraviglioso. Composto, e distante.

Sebastian sentì la rabbia squassargli lo stomaco, la gelosia.

Avrebbe ucciso se qualcuno avesse anche solo...

Si concesse un ghigno chinandosi ad aspirare la polvere bianca.

Ma chi mai avrebbe osato metterglisi contro? Aveva in mano un mercato così fiorente e prezioso che, nel giro di qualche mese, tutti quegli stronzi maledetti che avrebbero anche solo osato pensare di mettergli i bastoni fra le ruote sarebbero stati trovati in qualche fosso, riempiti di piombo, fino a che neppure la loro mamma avrebbe potuto riconoscerli.

Si poggiò contro lo schienale.

“Vieni, prendine un po’.”

Pietro era sempre stato così stupendamente parco. Assurdamente ... come dire?

Non beveva troppo, non si fiondava sulla coca, non... Ma che importava?

Era così sexy.

Pietro si mise in piedi e a Sebastian sembrò che, improvvisamente, tutto il mondo avesse preso a seguire l’ancheggiare dei suoi fianchi, come se la realtà gli si avviluppasse addosso e seguisse i suoi movimenti, assecondasse i suoi desideri senza che neppure li dovesse esprimere.

Allungò una mano quando gli fu al fianco, la pelle chiara era liscissima sotto le dita.

Non sembrava neppure reale.

Forse non lo era.

I suoi occhi azzurri scintillavano, deliziosi e divertiti, con due dita sfiorò appena la polvere.

“Per me?”

Sebastian si trovò ammutolito ad annuire.

Gli faceva tagliare il fiato nei polmoni anche solo a guardarlo, così com’era ora: nudo, la luce aranciata alle spalle, il profilo leggermente in ombra.

Perfetto.

Ogni cosa in quell’istante era assolutamente perfetta.

Un attimo perfetto, in una vita perfetta, in un mondo perfetto.

La mente la sentiva leggermente ovattata, e l’euforia meravigliosa della droga gli si spandeva nelle vene.

“Stasera - e la sua voce sembrava biascicata e sgraziata alle sue stesse orecchie – ti voglio più bello e attraente di quanto tu sia mai stato. Mi prometti che ci proverai?”

Lo sguardo di Pietro lo trapassò, con una forza e insieme un divertimento che non avrebbe mai creduto possibile.

Doveva essere perché era fatto, forse.

Lo vide piegarsi, in avanti. Sperò fosse un bacio, invece fu per avvicinarsi alla superficie del tavolo. La gloria infinita del suo culo, di tre quarti, alla fine di quelle gambe chilometriche gli annebbiò qualsiasi altro pensiero gli fosse rimasto in testa.

La pelle bianca, i muscoli lunghi, la pelle liscia, e soda. Era sinuoso come un serpente e altrettanto duro, un corpo meraviglioso di un atleta che nascondeva un cuore bollente di lava e peccato.

Lo vide aspirare una piccola quantità di polvere bianca.

Quando quest’ultimo affare fosse stato portato a termine, gli avrebbe regalato il mondo.

Pietro chiuse gli occhi, strettamente, per un attimo, appena dopo aver finito di inspirare. Una sensazione conosciuta, come una specie di starnuto leggero che svanisse prima di formarsi alla base del naso, un pizzicorio rapido, leggermente fastidioso, che durò una frazione di secondo, e quando aprì di nuovo le palpebre, il mondo era esattamente come doveva essere.

La droga era entrata nel suo corpo, era stata assimilata, filtrata, e smaltita.

Pietro sorrise a un Sebastian distrutto.

Odiava quelle cose: non c’era alcuna utilità, per lui, nel farsi. Il suo metabolismo disgregava la maggior parte delle droghe e dei medicinali, senza dare effetti, e senza lasciare strascichi.

Era il bello di essere speciale.

O il brutto, non aveva ancora deciso.

Il bello di avere come obiettivo un tossicomane come quello, invece, era la sua quasi assoluta impotenza.

Pietro era certo che, nella sua testa, Sebastian fosse certo di averlo scopato in un miliardo di posizioni per un'infinità di tempo e, per quanto gli importasse poteva pure continuare a crederlo. Scosse le spalle sorridendogli.

Solitamente non aveva neppure bisogno di toccarli, quelli come lui, per farli venire.

O far credere loro di farlo.

Quindi Sebastian era un uomo maledettamente fortunato, visto che poteva allungare le mani ogni qualvolta avesse voglia e lui era lì, pronto a lasciarsi accarezzare: ma era una missione grossa, questa volta. Non il semplice eliminare qualche pedina, o gettare un po’ di scompiglio.

Si piegò sulle ginocchia, poggiandogli le mani sulle cosce.

La vestaglia di broccato di seta era macchiata di liquore, e aveva il bordo delle maniche impolverato, ma almeno era coperto e non doveva guardarlo.

“Allora stasera mi porterai in qualche posto speciale?”

Annuì con forza. Poi uno sbuffo.

“No, non è proprio un posto speciale, è una bettola di merda. Ma incontreremo qualcuno di speciale.”

Gli sorrise, i suoi occhi opachi sembravano sul punto di perdere conoscenza.

“Qualcuno di più carino di me?”

Sebastian rise.

“Oh, meraviglia, non esiste nessuno al mondo di più carino di te! - lo prese per un polso e se lo tirò addosso, facendoselo sedere sulle ginocchia. Affondò il capo sul suo collo, leccandogli appena la pelle, mentre con le dita gli solleticava un fianco – Ma è un affare importante, e dovrai essere una bomba.”

Gli carezzò una guancia.

“Sarebbe bello se sapessi cosa piace al tuo... amico. Così potrei vestirmi più adeguato.”

“E’ uno stronzo d’un russo. Un mafioso. Gentaglia. Non devi vestirti per lui, devi vestirti per me, voglio che festeggiamo. Dopo stasera, dolcezza, ti farai scopare dall’uomo più potente dello stato!”

Russi? Ci mancavano i russi: solitamente erano omofobi del cazzo. 

Poi sorrise.

Più erano stronzi omofobi del cazzo, più amava farli sbavare.

“Allora mi metterò gli stivali, quelli lucidi, che ti piacciono tanto.”

Lo sentì gorgogliare qualcosa di intellegibile, prima di perdersi a fissare un qualche punto fuori dalla finestra.

Pietro si alzò con uno sbuffo, prima di quella sera aveva ancora molte cose da fare.

Si infilò in bagno.

Russi, eh? Conosceva il russo, era una fortuna. Si concesse appena un sorriso pallido allo specchio.

Ricordava pochissimo della sua infanzia, ma quel poliziotto, la divisa con i bottoni rovinati dal troppo lustrarli, il viso gonfio dal troppo alcol, che gli stringeva il braccio fino a fargli male e che gli chiedeva come facesse a conoscere il russo, lo ricordava bene.

Non ricordava quasi nulla, in effetti. Il suo ricordo più vecchio era un fuoco - un falò, probabilmente – fiamme alte e arancioni, violente quasi, ma immerse in un silenzio ultraterreno.  Era come vederle attraverso uno spesso muro di vetro, da cui non filtravano non solo i rumori ma anche i sentimenti. Non provava niente, a ricordarlo, non sentiva nulla, neppure la solita fascinazione che sorgeva di fronte a un fuoco.

Cosa fosse Pietro non l’aveva mai saputo.

Non che fosse importante.

Si ricordava sé stesso ragazzino, a conoscere il russo senza doverlo saper fare, e a conoscere il tedesco, cosa che a nessuno suscitava alcuno stupore, in Polonia. Un giovane polacco orfano, povero, per strada. Che viveva di espedienti. Nulla di eccezionale.

E ricordava gli sguardi degli uomini, i primi: all’inizio lo avevano terrorizzato. 

Alla fine erano arrivati i poteri: notti di un dolore assurdo, il cuore che gli pompava in petto come impazzito, ogni contrazione una pugnalata, il fiato che gli si mozzava in gola, troppo poco, e a lui che per giorni sembrava di stare per soffocare, e non una singola persona, neppure il simulacro di un nome da chiamare.

Si guardò le mani strette a pugno.

Aveva imparato.

Aveva imparato a gestire la sua velocità, e il resto. Il suo corpo, la sua bellezza. Aveva imparato a usarli, quegli uomini orrendi che si erano svelati essere solo dei viscidi vigliacchi. Distese le dita, sorridendo.

La velocità poteva diventare vibrazione. E la vibrazione gli permetteva di pigiare bottoni dentro al cervello delle persone, suscitando risposte istintive ed ataviche. Era stato difficile, ci aveva messo molto tempo, ma ora era la sua arma migliore, quella che nessuno si aspettava. 

E che a cui nessuno poteva resistere, neppure dei russi.


	3. 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arrivati all'obiettivo..

Il termine bettola era più che adeguato.

Un locale fatiscente, scrostato, nell’estrema periferia più degradata della città. Le pareti esterne erano erose fino a mostrare, in alcuni punti, la trama d’acciaio sotto il cemento.

I loro ospiti non sembravano farci caso.

Pietro prese un profondo respiro, per quietarsi. Non aveva bisogno di suscitare troppa attenzione, oltre a quella che naturalmente aveva già addosso, soprattutto vestito com’era.

Il corsetto nero era arabescato, e stretto all’inverosimile, la stoffa sulle stecche lucida in contrasto con il resto su cui i disegni opachi erano fitti, e lasciava scoperto un palmo di pelle bianchissima prima della vita estremamente bassa dei calzoni di pelle, assurdamente aderenti. 

Al fianco di Sebastian, la mano sotto al suo braccio, sapeva di brillare come una stella, anche in quella latrina puzzolente.

L’interno era fatiscente allo stesso modo, ma rappezzato con dei poster che volevano essere fatti passare per quadri, e alcune pareti dipinte direttamente sul cemento.

Tavolini, divani di velluto liso, luci soffuse e aria stantia: sembrava di stare in uno di quei B-movie banali, infarciti di cliché da quattro soldi.

Con i russi che si sforzavano oltre ogni dire a ricalcare ogni stereotipo, oltretutto.

Pietro sbattè le palpebre mostrando l’espressione più innocua che potesse indossare mentre si sedeva lentamente sul divanetto al centro della sala.

Sia Sebastian che Mickajl si erano portati dietro un numero limitato di guardie del corpo, tutte armate fino ai denti, gonfie ed aggressive, ma più per dovere di immagine che altro. L’affare era stato già stato soppesato ad altri livelli, sembrava, qui si trattava solo di finalizzare il trasferimento.

Tra di loro passò una enorme valigetta traboccante di banconote. Una cifra davvero notevole, poi una stretta di mano.

Pietro stava per maledirsi per la mancanza di tempo a sua disposizione quando il russo, Mickajl, scoppiò in una risata.

La tensione nei suoi parve sciogliersi, improvvisamente. Come allo scoccare di un gong.

Era probabile che non si fossero fidati fino all’ultimo, ed era quasi certo che, da qualche parte, ci fosse stato un piano B, ad attenderli, nel caso Sebastian non avesse prestato fede alla parola data. A quanto pare, però non ce n’era stato bisogno.

“Avevo intenzione di offrirti compagnia, per festeggiare. - Mickajl fece un cenno verso delle ragazze, in fila, contro una parete, vestite con vestaglie bordate di piume e pochi strass. Giovani, più carine di quanto ci si potesse aspettare in un posto simile – Ma non avevo idea che tu...”

Indicò Pietro, con un gesto vago.

Era la prima volta che aveva dato segno di notarlo.

Non che non l’avesse fatto. Pietro era certo che avesse indicato a uno della sua scorta di curarlo da vicino. La sua presenza era assolutamente insolita e decisamente fuori luogo: non poteva aspettarsela. Sebastian era uno sciocco avventato, ma dopo tutto era il motivo per cui era lì.

Pietro allungò una mano, facendola passare sul braccio di Sebastian.

“Non contrariare il tuo così gentile ospite. - lo guardò negli occhi, con un’espressione pacata, quasi sottomessa – Io ti aspetto qui, non c’è problema.”

Un sorriso, uno solo.

Sebastian non voleva. Vide una risposta sprezzante, una risata di scherno, un rifiuto categorico, tutte svanire nel fondo dei suoi occhi, come sciolte, evaporate davanti al suo sguardo.

“Ok - sbofonchiò - Ma dopo ci rifaremo.”

Pietro annuì guardandolo alzarsi e avvicinarsi a Mickajl , abbracciandolo, fingendo un’amicizia che non sarebbe mai esistita.

Li osservò allontanarsi, ognuno di loro portandosi dietro quasi tutte le guardie.

Un sollievo.

Non aveva molto tempo, ma sempre meglio di nulla.

Si alzò, lentamente, dopo aver visto i due scomparire dietro un angolo del corridoio.

Uno degli uomini di Sebastian, attardatosi in quella sala, lo scrutò titubante. 

“Ehy tu, dove vai?”

“Fuori, a fumare. Qui dentro l'aria puzza.”

Pietro arricciò il naso. L'uomo si guardò intorno, combattuto. Se gli fosse successo qualcosa sarebbero stati guai per tutti, ma poco più in là due giovani ragazze orientali ammiccavano e ridacchiavano tra loro in maniera sufficientemente evocativa per farlo decidere.

“Non ficcarti nei guai!” sbofonchiò mentre si faceva portare via.

Pochi passi e fu alla porta. Il grosso buttafuori del locale lo degnò appena di uno sguardo.

Fuori, in mezzo a palazzi scrostati, aiuole morenti e spazzatura ammucchiata un po' ovunque, c'era una gran varietà di auto troppo costose per quel posto.

Se la polizia avesse voluto cercare, avrebbe solo dovuto guardare. Ma in fondo a chi importava cosa faceva la notte, in un posto simile, gente che si poteva permettere auto così?

Pietro fece una smorfia.

Attese appena qualche secondo prima che gli occhi si adattassero all'oscurità esterna, e riuscì a mettere a fuoco, con cura, i movimenti concitati delle persone ammassate lì fuori.

Russi trafficavano attorno a un camion, sibilavano ordini seccati mentre un camioncino bianco si avvicinava.

Pietro riconobbe Matt, uno degli uomini di Sebastian, saltare giù dal mezzo più piccolo, e poi aprire i portelloni posteriori.

Cenni, parole strozzate. Un brusio di sottofondo.

Poi anche il camion si aprì.

C'erano persone, là dentro.

Pietro si avvicinò di un passo.

Un russo particolarmente alto e piazzato, una vera montagna di muscoli proporzionati e assolutamente definiti, che gli altri trattavano con intimorito rispetto, allungò una mano per aiutare la prima di loro a scendere dal rimorchio.

Non riusciva a vederli in viso, stretti com'erano in abiti troppo grandi o in coperte di fortuna. Avanzavano barcollando, intimoriti. 

Alcuni singhiozzavano. Altri tremavano. Una sembrava portare in braccio quello che sembrava un bambino.

Traffico d'uomini?

Pietro tirò fuori una gomma dalla tasca posteriore dei calzoni, e se la infilò sotto i denti: dura, quando il sapore amaro gli invase la bocca si chiese perché mai non la facessero alla menta, magari. 

Sebastian millantava un mercato fiorente e nuovo di zecca, la compravendita di esseri umani era vecchia come il mondo. E poi, per cosa? Prostituzione? Non era poi così redditizia. Mercato d'organi? Non sembrava gente così in salute. Un paio, oltretutto, anche avvolti com'erano, mostravano silhouette deformi.

Venne avanti di un altro passo.

Ne aveva contati sette, che ora Matt spingeva di malagrazia dentro il camioncino bianco.

Il russo imponente mosse le mani, dicendo ai suoi di sparire, e poi si voltò verso lo spettacolo miserevole che aveva davanti.

Nel riflesso delle luci del camion che se ne andava, la sua espressione grave sembrava infastidita e vagamente addolorata.

Poi si voltò verso di lui, e sobbalzò stupito.

Era strano quanto uno vestito appariscente com'era Pietro in quel momento, con tacchi alti e plateau, potesse muoversi in silenzio e non visto nella oscurità popolata di figure com'era quella notte.

Sentì il suo sguardo posarsi su di lui. Prima una occhiata veloce, poi tornare sui suoi passi. Curiosità, stupore, incredulità. 

Si avvicinò. 

“Che ci fai tu, qui fuori?”

L'accento aspro spiccava tra le parole inglesi. 

L'aveva scambiato per una delle ragazze del bordello: per un attimo lo vide, vagamente infastidito, cercare nel corsetto traccia della linea dei seni, e scendere con gli occhi lungo le gambe, il sedere, i tacchi, e poi... beh, i pantaloni così stretti rendevano assolutamente impossibile non accorgersi che fosse un maschio.

Quando tornò a guardarlo in viso, Pietro vide, chiaramente, definito, uno sguardo che conosceva.

No, non quello viscido e schifoso che si era aspettato, ma sicuramente era decisamente colpito. 

Pietro si chiese oziosamente che vita di merda potesse essere quella di un mafioso russo con certe tendenze, mentre con la lingua, appiattiva la gomma contro il palato.

“Sono con Sebastian.” la voce uscì bassa, la pronuncia leggermente falsata.

Una spiegazione assolutamente non dovuta, in quel momento, mise immediatamente il russo più a suo agio.

“Oh, l'americano.” sembrò una indicazione sufficiente, gli sorrise appena.

Dal fondo del cortile uno dei suoi gli urlò qualcosa, chiedendogli il permesso di partire. Lo chiamò Piotr.

Lui annuì con un cenno, poi si voltò di nuovo verso di lui. Sembrava combattuto, in bilico tra quello che avrebbe dovuto fare e quello che avrebbe voluto: Pietro avrebbe scommesso che avrebbe mostrato una gentilezza incredibile, se gli si fosse concesso di seguire la sua natura.

“Chi sono?”

Indicò le persone terrorizzate, ammassate nel camioncino chiaro.

Non che potessero essere molto altro, visto che era stato Erich a mandarlo lì.

“Mutanti.” Piotr lo disse con un fiato, a voce bassa, venata di pena.

 Avrebbe voluto chiedergli cosa ci facesse uno così in un posto simile, ma Pietro sapeva bene che non sempre le persone avevano la vita che meritavano, e spesso bisognava accontentarsi e arrangiarsi con le carte più spaiate del mazzo.

Era una merda, la vita.

Fece due passi avanti.

Un gusto quasi macabro lo spingeva. Sentiva i pianti soffocati, le lacrime, il terrore. Un singhiozzare soffocato, basso, costante, e odore di terrore, sporcizia, urina e disperazione.

Un ragazzo sollevò su di lui un paio d'occhi rotondi e fissi, leggermente sporgenti. Gli ricordarono quelli delle rane.

Mutanti.

Chissà per cosa: l’idea del mercato d’organi, in quel momento, assumeva tutto un altro significato. Aveva sentito parlare di laboratori, di test orrendi, di cose indicibili. Essere venduti per diventare schiavi di piacere, a volte, era un’idea che non faceva tanto schifo.

Fece schioccare la gomma fra le labbra.

Il sapore, ora, era oltre il sostenibile. Se la tirò via dalla bocca con due dita un attimo prima di voltarsi verso il russo – Piotr.

“Non andarci tu.”

Lo vide aggrottare la fronte.

Pietro attaccò la gomma su un lato del furgone prima di aiutare Matt a chiudere i portelloni con un colpo secco.

“Cosa?”

Da dove gli era venuto non lo sapeva.

“Qualcuno dovrà essere la scorta, manda qualcuno dei tuoi.” e si voltò, prima di aspettare una risposta. 


	4. epilogo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> epilogo - in un certo senso questa è una fic di Natale...

Era Natale. 

Un Natale perfetto, la neve era uno strato alto sui tetti e sulla natura. Le strade erano, però, appena state pulite, ed erano vuote.

Il silenzio era incredibile, in quel posto, a quell’ora.

Il caffè aveva un’enorme vetrina aperta sulla strada principale della città, ma le macchine passavano rare, e rapide, la musica di sottofondo copriva appena il chiacchiericcio leggero della ragazza al bancone, che parlava, divertita e felice, con un avventore.

Un suo amico, probabilmente.

Sembrava una di quelle scene da film, troppo pulite e nette, per essere vero.

Pietro tenne le dita strette contro la tazza bianca, piena di tè bollente e non si voltò quando lo scampanellio indicò l’aprirsi della porta d’ingresso.

La ragazza salutò, avvisando che sarebbe arrivata subito, ma non ebbe risposta.

Victor si sedette sulla sedia al suo fianco con uno sbuffo infastidito.

Cristalli di ghiaccio si sciolsero, cadendo a terra.

La cameriera si avvicinò, lui la allontanò con un cenno della mano.

Erano passati neppure due mesi dall’ultimo incarico, ormai si stavano vedendo davvero troppo spesso.

“Non ci stiamo vedendo un po’ troppo spesso? La gente potrebbe iniziare a farsi strane idee.”

Victor tossicchiò una risata.

Ed era strano, soprattutto, incontrarsi in pubblico. Victor non aveva nulla di rassicurante, dall’espressione all’atteggiamento, all’abbigliamento, e incrociarlo in un posto simile era quasi assurdo.

“Ti preferisco come di solito.”

Pietro si voltò verso di lui, stupito. Poi sorrise.

Era forse la prima volta in cui incontrava Victor senza ...abiti da scena.

Due mesi.

In due mesi da nessuna parte, né in tv, né sul web, né sui giornali era comparsa la purché minima informazione di un trasporto di mutanti. 

Ma la strada che avrebbero dovuto percorrere era stata chiusa al traffico da quella notte, per un sottopasso crollato, con tanto di tubi strappati dal cemento e lampioni divelti; e una manciata di russi collegati a alcuni traffici loschi era stata trovata assassinata in un capannone abbandonato, al porto, in maniera assolutamente sanguinosa e coreografica.

Oh, e anche Sebastian era stato trovato morto: un facoltoso imprenditore con un infarto fulminante, si diceva troppo stress, e forse anche troppe sostanze di cui abusava.

Di lui c’erano stati necrologi, anche un funerale in pompa magna, in chiesa, con fiori e incensi e crocefissi dorati, ma cosa gli fosse successo Pietro non aveva bisogno di leggerlo da nessuna parte. Era lì con lui, mentre rantolava.

Si concesse un sorso di te, amaro e caldo.

I momenti belli e calmi della sua vita erano così rari, che andavano assaporati anche con Victor di fianco.

Restarono in silenzio per lunghi minuti.

La neve aveva ripreso a scendere, le macchine si erano fatte ancora più rade.

Chissà se quel Piotr era scampato a tutto quello? Chissà se era sopravvissuto, e aveva trovato rifugio in una dimensione più adatta a lui?

Chissà perché, soprattutto, avrebbe dovuto importargli?

Se era là, con loro, probabilmente non era tanto meglio di chiunque altro.

Pietro abbassò lo sguardo sulle sue mani contro la tazza bianca. Il vapore denso che sia alzava dal liquido ambrato.

Nessuno era meglio di nessun altro, in fondo. Quelli realmente crudeli, realmente... come Victor, erano pochi. E poi chi era lui per biasimarli?

“Erich ha bisogno?”

Lo sentì annuire.

“Avrai i dati presto.”

Sarebbe stato bello un mondo diverso, più semplice, dove certe cose semplicemente non accadevano, dove bambini non venivano abbandonati, dove persone gentili non venivano costrette dal caso a seguire percorsi che non condividevano, dove nessuno rinchiudesse o torturasse altre persone per denaro, per potere, o per piacere.

Sarebbe stato bello, e impossibile.

Tra tutti, proprio lui avrebbe dovuto sapere che, semmai un giorno qualcuno avesse avuto il potere di punire tutti quelli che avevano fatto del male gratuitamente, lui sarebbe stato in prima fila.

Pietro sorrise.

Non era più obbligo e necessità da molto, troppo tempo.

Forse non lo era mai stato.

Potere, e piacere: li conosceva, e li amava.

Non si voltò per rispondergli.

“Avrai la mia risposta in ventiquattro ore.”


End file.
